


Strong

by sugoikawa (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Second Person, idk this is smth, the title is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugoikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been in love with him since the day you met.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi in Oikawa's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

When you meet him you are six. He's the strange boy you've never seen on the playground before, and you've lived here all your life. He's playing with a ball, tossing it up in the air in a very different way than you're used to. You watch him play from a distance, intrigued. He doesn't notice you, too engrossed in his game. _Too_ engrossed, because he makes a mishap and trips, falls onto the ground. The ball rolls into your direction and you pick it up for him. You ask if he is okay, extending your hand. You ask if maybe, you could join him. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open slightly, then a smile like sunshine spreads accross his face, he nods. You'll be playing together from now on.

;

The way he was tossing up the ball turns out to be an actual sport, called volleyball. He takes you to his house to show you. While sipping from the lemonade his mother gave you, you watch him push a videotape into a video recorder. It's a recording of a match from the national team, he tells you. It's really cool, he adds. He presses play and comes sit next to you.

You watch breathlessly, from the beginning of the match til the end. Fifty minutes fly past like fifty seconds and when they win, you are cheering and shouting, together with him. He wants to be a proffesional volleyball player, he tells you. You want that too. You promise and double promise and triple promise to become pro volleyball players, together. Then you hug him and he laughs. You love to see him smile.

;

You're fourteen and you've gotten to know him quite well, Oikawa Tooru. You know his favourite food–milkbread, his favourite colour–blue, the same as yours. You can tell whether he's lying or telling the truth, whether his smile is genuine or fake.

Nothing's changed since the day you met. He's still the strange lone boy with a volleyball, who trips and falls and cries. He's still weak. And you're still there to pick him up, to make sure he can go on.

You're still best friends, your goal is still to play on the national team together. You still love to see him smile, nothing can change that.

;

You're in your first year of highschool, in the middle of a spiking drill with him, when all of a sudden, a strange thought occurs to you.

_Kiss him._

You shake it off, but this unwanted thought keeps coming back and you keep missing the balls thrown at you. He notices, like he always seems to notice everything, and asks you what's wrong. Nothing, dumbass, you say as you turn away, blushing. He shrugs and continues practicing.

He's practicing hard, getting better and better every day. He's always been good, you knew that, but now he's actually _surpassing_ you and it feels weird. He's no longer weak.

Your feelings for him grow stronger with each day passing and you wonder how he doesn't notice. Your heart skips a beat every time he calls out your name, regardless of the context. Every time you touch, your stomach fills itself with this pleasant feeling. Alongside him, you feel like you can do anything. You're still his best friend and you still love to see him smile. Everything has changed and at the same time nothing has.

;

You told him you believed in him and you played well, you all did.

_But this time they were better._

You lose your last offical highschool match. You cry, you all do. He feels miserable and there's nothing you can do about it, it breaks your heart.

;

Now it's march and you're eighteen, you'll start university within a month. You won't be with him this time, you and your best friend are going separate ways.

He got offered several sports scholarships and he chose the best school, with the best team, the best players, the most chances. You weren't good enough to get invited there, but you knew that. He wasn't entirely sure at first, but you supported him, like you always do. Because of your confidence in him he's come so far, but he won't need you anymore.

You'll have to be quick to confess to him, though. Soon, you won't be seeing each other that often anymore. Fuck it, you think when you're walking home from school with him one day, I must do it now or it'll never happen. You grab his shoulder and make him stand still. You shout his name awkwardly, stuttering a little. His eyes go wide, he's never seen you so uncertain. You look for words but they don't come, you're sure your face is bright red.

At this point you don't care anymore. You take a deep breath and press your lips onto his. He's surprised, but leans into the kiss. His mouth is soft, he opens it and you slide your tongue inside. You move your hands from his shoulders to his hips. He grabs the hairs on the back of your head and pulls you even closer. It's a thousand times better than all the times you'd imagined it. He bites your underlip.

After what seems like an eternity you pull back, panting. He's smiling at you, the smile like sunshine you love so much. He calls you by your first name. You hug him tightly.

;

Oikawa Tooru doesn't need you as a friend anymore, doesn't need you for reassurance. He's strong enough now, but he still needs you. He needs you as his boyfriend, and you're more than willing to be that.

Everything is different now, and it's never been better.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to explore the role iwaizumi has in oikawa's story. and i guess i like writing in second person?
> 
> anyway come screming :V about haikyuu with me on tumblr dot com [ here ](%E2%80%9Cliqxrice.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D).


End file.
